


Human

by Nyodrite



Series: AUs No One Asked For [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (basically the time travel story where in Kakashi is a shape-shifter that CANNOT be human), Gen, Non-human!Kakashi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: He’d been wandering through the woods, lost after fleeing when the caravan he’d been part of got caught in the crossfire of two warring groups of shinobi, when he stumbled into a giant black wolf. He’d yelped and scrambling away, freezing when he heard an odd huff-cough noise coming from the wolf and looked to see it was laughing at him. He ran then. And the wolf chased him, continuing its cough-laugh when Sakumo started screaming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Issun saki wa yami : It is dark one inch ahead of you

“Issun.” Sakumo declared.

The black-furred wolf turned towards him, head cocking as it let out a huffed out whine and Sakumo imagined it was saying  _ “Yeah, okay. So are you going to explain or should I go to sleep?” _

Well, maybe not that but something like it, his companion could be grumpy at times.

“Well, you don’t have a name- right?” He added a bit embarrassed he hadn’t thought his companion might have a name, relaxing when the wolf shook its head negatively. “So I’ll call you Issun- short for  _ Issun saki wa yami _ .”

_ It is dark one inch ahead of you- expect the unexpected.  _ It suited the shape-shifter that followed him.

An ear flicked then the wolf nodded in agreement for the name and the six year old grinned, Issun huffed as it laid its head back down on its forelegs.

Sakumo had met the shifter a few weeks ago, about a month after his sixth birthday. 

He’d been wandering through the woods, lost after fleeing when the caravan he’d been part of got caught in the crossfire of two warring groups of shinobi, when he stumbled into a giant black wolf. He’d yelped and scrambling away, freezing when he heard an odd huff-cough noise coming from the wolf and looked to see it was  _ laughing _ at him.

He ran then. And the wolf chased him, continuing its cough-laugh when Sakumo started screaming.

It was two weeks- full of the wolf shifting into small foxes to appear harmless, gathering piles of edible plants at night for him to eat in the morning, chasing him up a tree at night to sleep and herding him to a water source to drink- before Sakumo stopped running from the wolf and even then it was only after it defended him from a rather large bear. It probably would have been shorter if the wolf hadn’t kept laughing whenever he ran or screamed because of it- that was just  _ unnerving _ .

Nearly a month since meeting Issun, Sakumo thought he may be able to call the shifter a friend.

* * *

 

“Hello,” the man, tanned with spiky brown hair and battle armor that spoke of  _ shinobi _ , crouched before them with a soft smile but his eyes never left Issun- who was currently in the form of an odd dark-striped yellow-ish furred, and maned, canine. “Who are you?”

Issun’s head cocked, teeth bared and ears flattening before the odd-looking canine let out a soft, squealing, “Eeee.”

The man tensed when teeth were bared but Sakumo just kind of gapped at his companion, it wasn’t the first time Issun had taken this form so he’d heard that noise before- but only towards  _ him _ after they’d been separated for a bit so he thought it was a greeting. A friendly one at that.

_ But _ , he thought suddenly,  _ It wasn’t like Issun didn’t have a life before they met- he’s fully grown in each form he takes so he’s probably an adult. _

“Who are  _ you _ ?” Sakumo shot back, suddenly very curious about the man whom his companion treated as friend.

The man relaxed when it was obvious Issun wasn’t going to attack, “I’m Sarutobi Hiruzen, jōnin of Konohagakure.”

“The ninja village with the treemaker?” He wondered aloud, he was an orphan- a bastard one at that- and there were more useful things for him to learn then about ninja villages that had  _ nothing _ to do with him but it was almost impossible to  _ not _ have heard of the Treemaker.

Dark eyes blinked when Issun broke into a small cackle of laughter- that actually sounded like laughing then coughing. “Senju Hashirama, yes. Unfortunately, Shodai-sama died so his brother, Senju Tobirama, is now the Hokage.”

_ Hokage probably being the village leader.  _ Sakumo concluded then said, “I’m Hatake Sakumo and this is Issun.”


End file.
